1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to modular wall units which are suitable for use in the construction of tanks, containers, storage bins and the like, and more particularly, to a novel wall unit which can be combined with a plurality of like units to define, inter alia, a storage system having a single chamber or a plurality of cellular chambers that can be used for a wide variety of purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The adequate storage of materials, particularly materials considered hazardous, presents a number of problems. Such materials are usually stored in storage bins which are constructed to hold a specific volume. Depending on the type of material being stored, various specifications pertain to the strength and thickness of the materials being used in the construction of the storage bins. Another important consideration in the construction of bins, particularly those for hazardous waste materials, is the ability to isolate various sections of the storage bin from other similar sections. From an economic standpoint, a major consideration is that of providing optimal usage of the materials from which the storage bins are constructed as well as the full utilization and thus conservation of the land on which the bins are located.
Furthermore, the need has arisen for storage and containment systems which are expandable beyond their capacity as originally constructed. This is particularly true in the case of hazardous waste cleanup sites; for example, those at or near nuclear testing facilities. The ability to expand a materials storage or containment facility provides optimum flexibility in determining the storage capacity of the system. If a system can be easily expanded, a relatively small initial facility can be constructed and, as and when the need arises, the structure can be expanded over a period of time to accommodate additional storage requirements. This capability of expansion is particularly useful if such expansion can be done relatively cheaply and without substantial redesign and modification or adaptation of the existing structure.
Accordingly, a need exists for a materials storage or containment system which meets the above requirements and, in particular, one which can readily be enlarged to increase its storage capacity. In addition, a need exists for a modular panel which can either be precast and transported to the construction site or can be cast on site in either an upright or supine position.